A Shattered Future
by Masterofchaos9999
Summary: Placed a month after Grima's defeat, Morgan and her family are once more threatened by an evil that intends to cloak the world a darkness far darker than Grima. Can she find a way to stop them, or will a the nightmares consume them all? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Call of Shadows

**Yay new series! For this series some time (about a month) has passes since Grima was returned to slumber, and since the world has slowly begun to rebuilding itself. **

**Important marriages: Avatar (called Cyril here) and Nowi, Chrom and Sumia, Vaike and Panne, Kellam and Cordelia. **

**This will be mostly from Morgan's perspective, well here we go!**

**Point of view: Morgan.**

* * *

"Get back here!" I cried chasing the white skirt darting around the corner ahead of me, "Come on Nah give me back my dragonstone!"

"First you've got to catch me!" she yelled back transforming as she did so and taking off and flying far out of reach.

"No fair!" I yelled reaching into my cloak to retrieve the Arcthunder tome held within.

"Now who's being unfair?" she called caching sight of the tome.

"Take this!" I yelled unleashing the blast and caching the tip of Nah's wing knocking her to the ground on the far side of the clearing. "Now I've got you!" I yelled running across the clearing and tackling Nah (back in human form) to the ground relieving her of my dragonstone in the process.

"That hurt you know," Nah said as she got up.

"Well, would you have preferred I use Valflame?"

"I would have preferred you played fair!" she said.

"Maybe, we should settle this argument a different way," I said drawing my silver sword from its sheath.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be then?" she said drawing her own silver sword.

_Oh this is going to be easy._

With that Nah lunged forward following with a series of five strikes designed to quickly weaken my defenses, having fought alongside Nah for so long I easily blocked every strike while stepping sideways forcing Nah to step forward and into my reach. Lashing out at Nah with a powerful downward strike, I forced her back, I then followed with a slice at her chest level, which she blocked and then staggered back, her foot falling into a nearby hole sending her to the ground. I sheathed my sword and extended my hand, which she took as I helped her up.

"Does this mean I win?"

"No, it just means you know how to cheat," she said as she made her way back towards the house just beyond the hill.

_Wow she's a sore loser._

As I hurried to catch up I heard the sound of wing beats, I looked up to see a pegasus descending in wide circles overhead, The Brand of the Exalt emblazoned on a flag the rider carried. The rider waved to me as she came in and made a (somewhat smooth) landing. Nah walked over to join us as Cynthia removed her helmet.

"Haven't seen you two in a while," she said as she dismounted.

"Likewise Cynthia, I'm guessing you bring news from our parents," I said.

After Grima was defeated, we had settled into a small house about a mile out of Ylisstol. Then almost a week ago Father and Mother had been summoned to Ylisstol for a "special meeting" and we hadn't heard from them since.

"Kind of, you too have been summoned as well," Cynthia continued.

"What? Has something happened?" Nah said worry creeping into her voice.

"I don't know myself, my mother told me to come get you, but refused to give me any more details," Cynthia said.

"Alright, if we leave now we could get there by nightfall," I said.

With that we left for Ylisstol, Nah and I taking dragon form, Cynthia mounting and keeping close behind us. I watched as the setting sun made everything below us turn to gold, even though the greenish tint of everything in dragon form.

_So beautiful, I really hope Mother and Father are alright…_

Night fell as we descended into the castle proper, guards came to escort us through the maze of corridors that led to the throne room before leaving the three of us there with our thoughts.

"Anybody else feel like we're being set up?"

"Not just you Nah, I'm starting to reach that conclusion as well."

"What could be so important that my father and mother would hide it from me?"

We soon found out.

"So you have been dragged into this as well?" came a voice I knew so well.

"Father!" Nah and I cried as we both rushed to greet him, Chrom and Sumia.

"I'm sorry, but we must hurry," said Chrom turning to leave, "If you would please follow me."

We descended several flights of stairs and finally arrived in a large room with maps scattered across the tables before us. Chrom moved to the far side of the table and put a map of the land surrounding Ylisstol on top of the pile. Mother also appeared from somewhere and joined us as we gathered around the table.

"I have gathered you here to discuss a matter of great importance. An unknown faction is threatening the safety of all of Ylisse. So far they have made only three major attacks, all of which were designed to look like a large scale raid by brigands. But all the while an army now closes in on us here in Ylisstol. We believe that this faction as the remains of the Grimleal attempting to pay us back from slaying Grima. An attack in imminent and I have called you here as you are some of the greatest warriors in all the world. I ask for your support in defending Ylisstol from this treat."

The meeting lasted for about an hour after that mostly my father and Chrom talking tactics they would use during an attack. After the meeting was over each of us has escorted to a room that had been prepared for us.

"Morgan, wait for a second," I heard Fathers voice as I was entering my room, "In the event of us being attacked, I want you to have these," he said extending to me a sheathed sword and a packaged tome.

"Are these?"

"Balmung and Mjölnir, the weapons I used during the attack on the Dragon's Table.

I couldn't believe it, Father had entrusted me with some of the greatest of the weapons in the world. I thanked my father and we embraced before we each retire to our rooms to get some rest. Little did I know that our peace would be short-lived indeed.

* * *

**Point of view: ?**

Moonlight streamed through the trees. Light from the fire cast its light across two people watching a scrying spell revealing the actions of those far off in Ylisstol.

"Such sweet children, tis a shame she was the one chosen."

"Indeed."

"My lord, I am wondering, how do you know it's her?"

"Her power is like mine, only she doesn't remember it. Ready your troops, their hope dies tonight."

"Yes my lord."

With that the sphere of water shattered and fell like a rain across the pool.

"And so it begins."

* * *

Edit: Thank you Glaceon Mage for pointing out those errors, I have no idea how I missed them in my proof reads.


	2. Enemy, Unknown

**Point of View: Morgan**

* * *

I had hope that there would be some time before they attacked, I had hoped that I could get the chance to prove myself, I had hope we could finally get some peace…

How very wrong I was.

I awoke with a start from the far off sound of an explosion, quickly donning my armor and gathering me weapons before rushing out the door to find my father. I ran through the corridors in an attempt to find the meeting room, thankfully I had memorized the path when the guards escorted me to my room last night and had little trouble finding the place. My father, mother, Chrom, Frederick and Nah had all arrived already and had begun discussing a strategy.

"There targeting the castle itself, completely ignoring the gates and trying to destroy the wall here," my father said pointing to a point on the map before him.

"What's happening?" I said moving to stand beside my father.

"The faction we spoke of last night have begun to attack, so far we have found that they have around a hundred troops and seem interested in nothing but reaching the castle, presumably to steal the Fire Emblem," my father said.

"What? How did they make it to the wall without being seen?" I said fear clear in my voice as another explosion could be heard in the distance.

"They have snipers," Chrom said flatly turning to leave.

"Chrom wait, if we engage them now we'll be fighting completely blind," my father said, "We need a strategy. There formation is tightly packed on this hill about a hundred yards from the wall, we need some way to draw them closer before they destroy the wall and overrun the town."

"What if we attacked them?" Everybody turned to look at me. I never really meant for that to slip out, but I had said it and now I felt completely stupid. You never leave your defenses to attack the enemy on open ground. But I watched as my father turned back to the map before him and returned his gaze to me.

"That might actually work. They wouldn't expect it and we could easily get behind them, thereby forcing them closer to the wall, where we would have a great tactical advantage over them."

_Wait, my father just scratched his entire plan (I'm sure he had at least one by now) and is going to use the most reckless plan possible. Who are you and what have you done to my father?_

"Well then, who shall be going on this attack," Chrom said.

Silence greeted us as my father paced contemplating this. Another explosion could be heard in the distance. Soon enough our group was composed and we were rushing out the gate to get behind the enemy before our plan could be discovered. The team was composed of me, my father, mother, Nah, Chrom, Vaike, Panne, Frederick and twenty of the Exalt's defense force. _Why does he need that many guards? _

The plan seemed to go well, for a while. By the time we were in position the wall had taken irreparable damage and a large unit of mages was bombarding the wall and the city beyond with customized fire tomes. _Really, is that all they could afford?_ I had taken dragon form and gingerly destroyed people with the odd bubble, fire breath attack manaketes in this game possess. _What? Can't I have fun too? _ But something had caught my attention. My father had moved forward and was now fighting the leader of the enemy troops (a reasonable assumption considering he was barking orders at everybody). I watched as my father tried time and time again to land a blow with his sliver sword but the cloaked figure simple sidestepped every attack while doing nothing in return. Finally the cloaked figure made his move, one I will never forget, while he dodged my father's attacks his charged a Thoron tome to full power smashed his hand into my father's chest plate as the lightning bolts were unleashed. I watched in horror as my father was launched across the clearing before smashing into a nearby tree and slumping to the ground, unconscious.

"FATHER!" I heard myself scream as I dove to the ground and ran to my father's side. Then I realized how stupid that had been.

"Didn't quiet inherit your father's wit did you?" came the cloaked man voice.

At this I rose and drew Balmung.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed at him my rage quickly building.

"And you've got your mother's short fuse I see."

"Shut up!" I yelled lunging forward Balmung raised. It was quiet interesting; with Balmung in hand I could feel myself moving faster, it was quite invigorating. Charging forward earned me nothing but seeing just how fast my adversary was as he sidestepped my attack and then backhanded me across the clearing.

_How is he so strong? I've never seen somebody move with such speed._

"Poor girl, alone in this world with no memory, and being given nothing but lies," he said drawing a blade I couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" I said standing once more.

"A nightmare," he said flatly.

Far more carefully than last time I moved forward to attack, but that got me no farther as every attack was easily blocked by the cloaked man. I could see the end of this fight in the near future, and arms had been jarred from ever swing he blocked (is that even possible?), sweat was rolling down into my eyes and my breathing had become short and irregular, my opponent showed nothing of the sort.

_Just die already!_

"Getting tired already?" he said shifting his gaze and looking behind me, "Your friends aren't doing much better."

I glanced over my shoulder following his gaze, soon I regretted it, and I gasped when I saw that our army had been the ones to be pushed against the wall. Somehow everything had gone wrong. Chrom and the rest of the group were now pushed up against the wall with nowhere to run.

"This can't be," I said hearing the cloaked figure behind me begin chuckling to himself.

Snapping around to face him I saw little more than his blade coming up and knocking Balmung from my grip and staggering me back. He then grabbed Balmung and drove its hilt into my stomach. Several things started to happen at once, time seemed to slow and all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. Everything flashed red and I felt the air leaving my lungs. About now I realized just how stupid this entire plan had been, stupider yet was me diving down here to try and avenge my father. Time started to speed up again as my head hit the ground, I heard people shouting, explosions, and the cloaked man laughing above me. My sight had begun to fail, shapes blurred together and my vision faded to black. The darkness embraced me and I remembered no more.

* * *

**Point of view: Nah**

I couldn't believe it. Morgan and my father had just been destroyed by one man. Not even when we fought atop Grima's back had we had this much trouble. Coming back to reality I dislodged my blade from opponent's neck before moving to try and reach Morgan's side when a voice boomed across the battlefield.

"Our objective is complete! Fall back!" came the cloaked man's voice. As I lifted my head I gasped, the cloaked man had Morgan draped over his shoulder and was carrying her body away from the battlefield.

_They came to capture Morgan? Then why try to bring down the walls of Ylisstol? Why did they not attack us while we were at home? None of this makes any sense!_

I transformed and took off after the cloaked man and my sister.

"You shall not interfere!" the cloaked man yelled turning and releasing a small wave of red energy.

_Oh, please no!_

My fears were realized as rainbows and spectral dragons formed around me. A Book of Naga. The last thing I remembered was the pain as waves of crimson began ripping my body apart.

* * *

**That was certainly ominous. **** Having been stuck in a car for fifteen hours gave me a lot of time to write, so expect another update soon.**


	3. The Aftermath

**Point of view: Nah**

* * *

_I think I was dreaming, dreaming of something terrible. Or could it have been a vision? Please let it just have been a dream…_

"That completely failed, gee thanks Morgan," I said under my breath as I watched my dragonstone get consumed in the waves of risen still advancing towards us.

"Come on, there may be some weapons at the top of that hill!" Morgan yelled to me as she turned and dashed away towards the hill.

_I hope so seeing as we're currently disarmed._

As it turned out we would have no such luck. As we reached the top off the hill we saw just how bad our situation was. The plains around the hill were covered in risen soldiers as far as I could see.

"Got any ideas sis?" I asked fear filling my voice.

"No, I don't, I've no more cards to play, we've lost," she replied the light fading from her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"**Pitiful creatures, you thought you could defeat death itself, and now death has returned to claim your souls.**

Terror filled my body and a chill shot up my spine, I know that voice. I look up to confirm that which I already knew. The fell dragon roared, shaking the ground and causing the risen to halt their advance.

"**Now my servant, destroy the half-blood!"**

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and I was sent sprawling to the ground as a knife blade penetrated my back. I coughed up blood and looked to find my attacker, I was greeted with a sight far more terrible than Grima. For their standing above me, knife in hand, was Morgan. Her eyes were gone, replaced with black lenses with the mark of Grima upon them.

"Morgan, please," I hear myself say, not that she can hear me.

"Kill her," I heard a voice say, as I watched Morgan raise the blade and bring it down, piercing my heart.

I woke up gasping for air, sweat rolling down my face.

_Please tell me that was just a dream._

I looked around, greeted by the sight of the room I had been assigned when we arrived in Ylisstol. I looked at my hand to find bright red scars running across it and the rest of my body. My snow-white hair had become as black as night from contact with the magic.

_That's right, the Book of Naga tries to tear the target apart._

I shuddered as I remembered the name of that terrible magic.

_That's twice now; I just hope there will be no third time, well I still made it off better than Morgan… uh oh._

I quickly got up and left to find my father and mother. I found them in the meeting room along with Chrom and Sumia.

"Nah, you're finally awake," my father said as he came over and embraced me.

"What happened, where's Morgan?" I practically yelled.

"Well-"

"My Lord, we followed their tracks, but the entire army has just, vanished. Cynthia and her pegasus knights are still searching, but there is no trace of them," Frederick said as he entered the room.

"What!? How can this be!?" my father yelled before slamming his fist into the table in frustration and going over to try to comfort my mother, who was sobbing in the corner.

"Can somebody fill me in please?" I said starting to get frustrated.

"To put it bluntly, your sister has been kidnapped and her captors have disappeared from the face of the planet," Chrom said.

Reality hit my all at once and I fell to the ground and cried. Morgan was gone. But why, and what for? Questions without answers were all we had. I stood up tears still rolling down my face and I stormed angrily out of the room, I soon found myself standing on a balcony overlooking the entire city. Rage boiled in my blood and I transformed and flew off, leaving Ylisstol behind my, my destination a place I feared but must now reach, the Outrealm Gate.

**Point of View: Morgan**

* * *

_Ugh, my head… where am I? What happened?_

Pain surged through my body as I tried to move, even breathing was a challenge. I tried to lift my hands, but found my hands and feet had been restrained.

_Well, wherever I am, they don't want me to leave._

I tried to open my eyes only to screw them shut as pain flooded my body once more.

_OK, this is really starting to get annoying._

Forcing my eyes open I was greeted with darkness, my eyes started to adjust to the low light level but I could still see little of my surroundings. From what I could tell, I had been restrained to a bed in a small stone brick room, no windows, a metal door was the only way in. Footsteps. Faint, but there, coming closer. Light flooded the room as the door opened. My heart started racing and I pulled at the restraints as I saw who had come to see me.

"Hello there, finally decided to rejoin the realm of the living?" the cloaked man said, reaching down and undoing the restraint on my left hand. Adrenaline rushed through me and I swung my fist up at his face. I earned nothing but more pain as he caught my hand and proceeded to twist my arm. A scream escaped my lips as he let go and stepped around the bed.

"What did you hope to accomplish with that? Do you remember how our last fight ended?" he said removing the remainder of my restraints.

I tried to sit up and immediately fell back in the bed as my ribs screamed.

"Our clerics did what they could, but you still need time to recover," he said moving towards the door.

"What do you what with me?" I said, or tried to, it came out as a sort of half moan half dying wyvern.

"You will see soon enough," he replied as he exited the room, locking the door behind him and leaving me in the darkness once more.

_He understood that? What, was he reading my thoughts or something? Why did he unlock me anyway? _I raised my hand to my face and saw that wear has hand had touched mine had become inflamed. My vision began to go fuzzy and my heart began pounding. _He drugged me as he undid my bindings, very clever._ Then the poison overcame me and I sank back into the darkness.

**Point of view: ?**

* * *

"Any news?"

"Their pegasus knights are flying in circles trying to find us, but otherwise, no my lord."

"I meant as in the whereabouts of her sister."

"On route to the Outrealm Gate, would you like me to send her a welcoming gift?"

"That won't be necessary, Lucina finished her mission."

"How long my lord, how long before she remembers?"

"At daybreak she will tap power beyond her current state's ability to control, and then I will sway her to our cause."

"My lord, I am curious, how do you know how events will play out?"

"Don't you remember? My punishment for trying to save the world from Naga, all I got were scars and a curse. Dismissed."

_Yes, tomorrow everything will fall into place. Soon Naga will pay for her crimes._

**Who is the cloaked man? Stay tuned for the next chapter where all will be revealed, sort of.**

**I will draw from the DLCs I bought and played so some of you might get confused if you haven't played them, just as a heads up.**


End file.
